


Counting Stars [Fanvid]

by LokiJamieRui



Category: Mad Max 1979, Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Biker Gangs, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiJamieRui/pseuds/LokiJamieRui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Max and Jim Goose have a relationship and married in the middle of a post apocalyptic world. They are two policemen harassed by a gang of bikers. Amidst all this Max learns that going to have a baby. [Fanvid]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars [Fanvid]

[Fanvid]

Mad Max and Jim Goose are partners for years. Two policemen harassed by a gang biker. They have been married and in love for a long time. Amidst all this Max learns that going to have a baby. They end fleeing of the gang biker after the tragic death of his son. At the end they decide to take revenge on the murderers of his son.

 

I hope that you like it :)


End file.
